The Bells
by Uma FicWriter
Summary: Ela não podia parar sua mente. Os pensamentos estavam tão barulhentos como os sinos de uma catedral. Pepperony - Movieverse


**The Bells**

 _Os braços fortes circulavam a cintura fina. Malibu nunca fora tão linda e agradável, mesmo num dia chuvoso. Tony tinha seu queixo apoiado no ombro de Pepper, que soltava um suspiro de satisfação a cada minuto, talvez._

 _Ele sorriu a apertando em seus braços._

 _\- Quando valem seus pensamentos? – ele indagou, plantando um beijo na base do pescoço feminino._

 _\- Você tem mesmo que ir amanhã? – ela se referia ao Afeganistão e a apresentação do Míssil "Jericho"._

 _\- Pep... você mais do que ninguém sabe que sim... – ele lhe deu outro beijo, desta vez na bochecha._

 _Adorava passar horas a fio a companhia de Pepper, sua namorada há mais ou menos, três meses, foi bem estranho como tudo aconteceu._

 _Numa noite, ele era Tony Stark, o playboy pegador, na manhã seguinte, era o compromissado empresário e filantropo. Tudo graças à Virginia "Pepper" Potts, a mulher mais determinada e sublime. Palavras do próprio Tony._

 _Ele a encarou, a ruiva estava um tanto apreensiva. – o que foi, meu bem? – indagou e sentiu a mulher se afastar de si e caminhar quarto adentro, sentando-se na cama. – Pep... – ele foi até ela e ajoelhou entre as pernas dela._

 _As lágrimas formavam gotículas cristalinas nas bordas dos olhos dela. Pepper não queria chorar, não queria ser uma dramática exagerada, há alguns dias atrás estava bem com a viagem, como era sempre quando Tony tinha algum compromisso, mesmo antes deles assumirem um relacionamento, porém, nesse momento, ela sentia um aperto tão grande na garganta._

 _Ouviu um soluço e depois percebeu que provinha de si, sentiu também as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, molhando as coxas, desnudas, por estar apenas com uma camisa de Tony._

 _Sentiu-se ser abraçada pelo moreno, que lhe sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem... infelizmente, ele estava errado._

 **Everyday I get a little bit closer to**

 **The resolution that I am not yet bullet-proof**

 **Oh, the battle within rages on and on**

 **The neighborhood seems so small**

 _Todos os dias eu fico um pouco mais perto_

 _Da resolução de que eu ainda não sou à prova de balas_

 _Oh, a batalha interior continua_

 _O bairro parece tão pequeno_

 _1º dia_

Agora tudo era tão pequeno. A mansão parecia sufocá-la. Mesmo com o sol brilhando lá fora, inconscientemente zombando do estado de espírito dela.

Tony estava mor... ela simplesmente não conseguia terminar o raciocínio. Simplesmente não podia, não _queria_ aceitar que ele não mais voltaria para os seus braços.

A ligação de Rhodes, ela nem fez questão de encerrar, só ouviu e processou lentamente o que ele lhe disse, depois chorou. Automaticamente as muitas lágrimas vieram e jorraram incessantemente pelo rosto polido e agora, muito avermelhado.

 _1ª semana_

Saiu do banho e suspirou. Deveria sair daquela mansão. Deveria voltar pra casa, ver rostos que não fossem das pessoas que a ligavam a ele, mas aquela casa, aquelas roupas, aquela oficina, eram o mais próximo que ela tinha da presença dele.

Sabia que Rhodes e Happy sofriam tanto quanto ela. Todos os dias ela fazia várias ligações, para James, procurando noticias, mas ele sempre tinha a mesma resposta, durante os dias que se seguiram: "ainda estamos procurando, não vamos desistir Pepper, não vamos!"

E isso a animava.

Por míseros segundos.

Quando a ligação era encerrada, ou por ventura, caia, as lágrimas traçavam o conhecido caminho, terminando nas roupas sociais dela.

 **The church on the corner**

 **Has steps good for waiting I should go in but**

 **I'm tired of praying**

 **And anyway**

 _A igreja na esquina_

 _Tem bons degraus para esperar_

 _Eu deveria entrar, mas estou cansada de rezar_

 _E de qualquer maneira_

 _1º mês_

Pepper evitava usar JARVIS. As idas à oficina também ficaram escassas.

Num dia daqueles, ela trancou a mansão e rumou para sua casa e assim ficou por pelo menos uma semana. Ela não contara exatamente, tudo era no automático. Por consideração aos anos trabalhando pra ele, - anos que continuariam por muito tempo, assim que ele voltasse -, ela ia até a empresa e por muitas vezes, explicava a jornalistas, policiais e funcionários o que acontecera. Aquilo só fazia a voz no fundo de sua consciência lhe jogar que ele não voltaria nunca pra ela.

Ela, que nunca foi religiosa, foi algumas vezes à capela no mesmo bairro em que morava. E saiu de lá um pouco mais leve, ainda assim, a voz em sua cabeça continuava lá.

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Ringing since you've been gone**

 **I thought I was moving on**

 **But I think of nothing else**

 **I can't break the spell**

 **I still hear you every place**

 **Can't forget what I saw in your face**

 **I know every inch so well**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos_

 _Tocando desde que você se foi_

 _Eu achava que estava seguindo em frente_

 _Mas, não penso em outra coisa_

 _Eu não posso quebrar o feitiço_

 _Eu ainda te escuto em todo lugar_

 _Não posso esquecer o que vi em seu rosto_

 _Eu conheço cada centímetro tão bem_

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos,_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos,_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

 _2º mês_

A última ligação que fizera pra Rhodes fora há duas semanas. Como ele não ligara, ela tinha duas hipóteses matutando em sua cabeça, mais que perturbada: as buscas ainda continuavam. O que a deixava totalmente esperançosa, mas apreensiva. Ou... Jim o encontrara... e estava tomando coragem para ligar e contar o triste fato, que ficava cada vez mais palpável.

Mais uma vez ela estava na mansão. Desistira de tentar afastar Tony. Ele estava tão longe de si, e ela sem sabia se poderia contar em vê-lo novamente, então, voltou a comunicar JARVIS sobre tudo na empresa, e em seu dia a dia, o AI era uma espécie de diário. Uma das poucas coisas que não a deixavam louca e fazia a voz em sua mente, se calar, nem que fosse por algumas horas.

 **And it doesn't even matter what's going on**

 **The sound in my head is constant**

 **And I can't turn it of**

 **Oh, and patience is hard**

 **When you just don't know**

 **Where all the waiting is taking you**

 **The church on the corner**

 **From down in December**

 **That kiss in the doorway**

 **I still won't surrender**

 **And anyway**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Ringing since you've been gone**

 **I thought I was moving on**

 **But I think of nothing else**

 **I can't break the spell**

 **I still hear you every place**

 **You don't know what you left in your way**

 **I guess I'm not so well**

 _E não importa mesmo o que está acontecendo_

 _O som na minha cabeça é constante_

 _E eu não posso desligá-lo_

 _Oh, a paciência é difícil_

 _Quando você simplesmente não sabe_

 _Aonde toda a espera está te levando_

 _A igreja na esquina_

 _Lá, em Dezembro_

 _Aquele beijo na porta_

 _Eu ainda não vou me render_

 _E de qualquer maneira_

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos_

 _Tocando desde que você se foi_

 _Eu achava que estava seguindo em frente_

 _Mas, não penso em outra coisa_

 _Eu não posso quebrar o feitiço_

 _Eu ainda te escuto em todo lugar_

 _Você não sabe o que deixou em seu rastro_

 _Acho que não estou tão bem_

 _3º mês_

A fina linha de esperança que eu ainda sustentava era tão frágil que a voz na minha cabeça ficou estridente e notável como a música que Tony costumava ouvir.

Ri sem humor, com a minha piada infame.

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão difícil de raciocinar, de processar as coisas a minha volta. Comer já tinha se tornado algo raro, só o fazia quando Happy me obrigava, usando do argumento que Tony não gostaria de me ver tão magra e triste.

Eu sorria pra ele em agradecimento, assim como Tony fazia quando era eu a lhe oferecer – obrigar -, a comer.

Tudo ali lembrava Anthony Stark. Ao mesmo tempo em que mudar tudo pareceria melhor – pra mim -, era também como apagar de vez Tony dali e isso era o que eu menos queria e mesmo se o fizesse, Eu ainda o teria em meus pensamentos, ele ainda seria dono do meu coração e de todo meu ser. O perfume dele ainda estaria entranhado em mim, e mais infinitas coisas que me fariam lembrar sempre dele.

A casa vazia, um silencio funesto, as cores pareciam mortas, a oficina silenciosa, as xícaras de café vazias, nenhuma música ambiente como AC/DC pra me irritar ou perturbar.

Respirei fundo na tentativa falha de prender o choro.

Todo o amor que guardamos durante anos, reprimido em tensão sexual e piadinhas idiotas, estava todo ali, descendo em lágrimas de desespero em encontrá-lo. Eu mesma queria ir até aquele fim de mundo, onde o sol parece estar mais perto da Terra e procurar por ele.

Por que aqui, sozinha e sentindo uma falta tão grande dele, nem o Sol bem em cima da minha cabeça me aqueceria.

 **I wish you'd feel what I feel**

 **For a moment just see what I see**

 **Then you'd know that I won't find peace**

 **Until you come back to me**

 **I thought I was moving on**

 **But I think of nothing else**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Ringing since you've been gone**

 **I thought I was moving on**

 **But I think of nothing else**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 **I can't stop the bells**

 **Can't stop the bells**

 _Eu espero que você sinta o que eu sinto_

 _Por um momento, apenas veja o que eu vejo_

 _Então você saberia que eu não vou encontrar a paz_

 _Até que você volte pra mim_

 _Eu achava que estava seguindo em frente_

 _Mas, não penso em outra coisa_

 _Eu não posso quebrar o feitiço_

 _Eu ainda te escuto em todo lugar_

 _Não posso esquecer o que vi em seu rosto_

 _Eu conheço cada centímetro tão bem_

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos,_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

 _Eu não posso parar os sinos,_

 _Não posso parar os sinos_

Acordei com o celular tocando, sem olhar no visor eu atendi com voz sonolenta: - alô?

 _\- Nós o encontramos Pepper! Estamos levando Tony pra casa!_

As lágrimas agora eram de alegria.


End file.
